The Extinction Beacon
by Sirwalterbeck
Summary: What happened to the 11th Doctor before he met Amy Pond?  Please review not insult
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

2185 Terminus Sysems Planet: New Manchester

_She ran as fast as she could bounding down the corridors at umbelivable speed, sporadic gunshots breaking the agonising silence behind her. "We sent out the signal, the Alliance will be here soon" she muttered to herself. the gunshots stopped followed by a inhuman scream echoing down the corridors. Stopping in front of the security door she nevously punched in her password. the door slid smoothly open and she let out a sigh of relieve. the she noticed it. and it noticed her. A scream pierced the silence of the empty colony before being brutally cut off with a crunch._

Chapter one

2009 Earths Orbit

The blue box spiralled towards the earth. This in itself was obviously out of the ordinary. The door was hurtled off its hinges as a fireball erupted from its side, the door shot of into space "that isn't good" thought the doctor as he found himself tumbling towards the hole in his TARDIS "and it was a good door too". Almost at the last possible second he chucked a tennis ball from one of his various pockets at the consol which was now on fire, controls. The tennis ball ricocheted off a lever and was jolted into another part of the time machine. A door slid smoothly into place just as the doctor hit it face first. "own" he said, his face muffled against the door" I knew that would come in handy some day". Scrabbling up the oily grating of the TARDIS floor he hung on tightly and risked a glimpse at the panel. "right still crashing" he shouted above the roar of the fires around him " speech still works, that's good and not all the TARDIS is on fire, that's also good, still I should have kept the manual though." bursting out laughing he looked around " still got to think, I know press buttons". Slamming his fists indiscriminately on random buttons. A klaxen set into the structure a above him let out a high pitched whine and began to flash. "thats not goood" croaked the doctor. the doctor looked around before noticing a red lever with a series of changing values above it. "Worth a try" he said, reaching over he pressed I down and the TARDIS rumbled.

2185 edge of terminus systems -the Normandy SR2

The sleek design of the Normandy flew through space. Joker woke with a jolt.

"EDI".

"Yes Mr Monroe"

"Did ya have to shock me?"

"it was the most logical course of action Mr. Monroe, you failed to respond to my audio attempts at communication and another crew member resorting to physical contact could have unforeseen consequences with your...

"yeh yeh yeh might break a rib, didn't know you cared"

"Maintaining the maximum effientcy of the crew aboard this vessel is one of my primary programmings"

"Knew there was a catch"

Instantly one of the consoles began to flash.

"Well that can't be good".

"Shepard"

"Yes joker"

"We have a problem here"

The commander raced to the bridge.

"What is it joker"

"I don't know, it doesn't match anything I've seen before"

"EDI"

"The anomaly seems the simply not exist one our scanners for approximately 3.4 seconds before reverting to sending out a energy spike"

"Course"

"It's heading straight for us"

"Can we manoeuvre out of its way?"

"Negative sir it's coming in too fast"

"Full power to the forward shields and show it on visual"

"Aye aye sir"

Shepard gazed at the monitor. "If the reapers are attacking us then why use a tiny blue box" he mused" a fully functional reaper could make short work of us".

"All crew members" boomed the broadcasting sequence "brace for impact".

"Can we target it with our weapon systems?"

"Negative, its energy spikes are messing up the targeting systems, we just can't lock onto the source"

"Impact in estimated 1 standard minute"

The doctor clung to the railing of his TARDIS. Explosions erupting around him he glanced at a control screen now dangling by some wiring above him. "Right then" he sighed "still crashing". Reaching into jacket pocket he pulled out his sonic screw-driver he began to point the device at the consol and repeatedly press the button. The TARDIS flared into life.

The blue box vanished just before it came into contact with the ship. In the Normandy's cargo bay a grunt noticed a dent appear in the wall next to him.

"Err Shepard"

"There's a large dent in my wall and I didn't cause it"

"ALL ADDITIONAL CREW MEMBERS, ARM AND ISOLATE CARGOBAY B"

Shepard approached the door to the room, followed swiftly by an armed Jacob Taylor and a curious Thane. "Shepard" grunt acknowledged "I hate this, waiting makes me feel nervous, and I need to punch something. The crew around him drew back slightly. "Whatever it is we better not keep it waiting" replied Shepard approaching the door. The crew levelled their weapons at the door while Shepard typed in the code into the console. the door slid smoothly open leaving a fairly ragged looking man facing them." this seems familaaarrrr" he slurred as he collasped to their feet. "Is he dead" asked Kenneth. As if on queue the unconscious man breathed out a golden like air which quickly dissipated. "Mordin will want to see this" behind them a howling noise began to ring out as the blue police box faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Commander Shepard strode purposefully down his command bridge towards Mordins "Science Lab". The doors slid open with the his of compressed air as Shepard entered the room. "Mordin" called Shepard. Looking around Shepard wandered over to the desk. Spilled across it were datapads, blueprints and a book on beekeeping. Mordin walked into the room typing furiously into his omni-tool. " Just working on new Earth superbee, adding new seeker swarm DNA samples to add hive telepathy to increase effientcy to hive, last bee only paralysed, Joker still won't let me forget" sighing he wandered towards his assorted prodjects and picked up a datapad apparently at random.

"You wanted to ask me something Shepard" he asked glancing briefly at the Commander.

"Er, yeh i did Mordin, have you checked up on our guest"

"What?, oh the prisoner, humph, humans and their terms its not like you should worry about feelings." Looking up from his work the Salarian typed into his omnitool and projected a hologram of a human skeleton. "Most interesting, skelital frame is replica of human if allowing for denser , seems physicully young for whatever species he is. Most interesting point is the addition of second heart."

"What about that gas he breathed out?

"Sadly it dissapates before i can get any kind of sample, shame, this infomation could be updated if allowed autopsy"

"No Mordin i want him alive."

"Several procedures could be carried out with only limited loss of mobility to the subject."

"No Modin".


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the bowls of the Normandy, past the waves of steel and technolygy, lay the unconcious Doctor. He exhaled the lightest of breaths, filling the air above him with gold before a moment later it faded away as if it never was. His eyes opened.

"It feels like i have a hangover, and not the good kind" moaned the Doctor. He stopped talking looked around him. "Thats new, i have no inner monologue". Suddenly the sound of gas depressuring filled his eardrums. A blue see-through wall flicked into place and the metal cell wall slid cleanly away. There stood Commander Shepard. "Sleep well, i have a few queastions i want to ask you".

"Yeh yeh, no let me see by the size of this cell it i would say turian but with you being here means it is a human vessel."

"i want to know..." began Shepard

"Don't interupt me i'm on a roll, well your lack in taste of uniform means 22nd century, seriously what is wrong with your species, and the colour of your uniform says Cerberus, but you haven't called me Xenos scum yet and you don't seem to have the emblem anywhere on you meaning your no longer with them"

The Doctor stared at Shepard for a second and grinned crazily.

"Brilliant, i'm on the Normandy and your THE commander shepard and i'm a genius, and not a very modest one at that."

"Can i ask you some queastions now PLEASE?"

"Hang on a minute, why do you look bluish?"The Doctor knocked on the shielding and watched the field ripple as it absorbed the force."Oh, kinetic shielding, i haven't seen that in ages, its even rarer than blood control. its only used during this century." The Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and activated it. The sheild fizzed out of existence. "Wait" shouted a perplexed Shepard "how the hell did you get that in there". The Doctors grin widened "they're bigger on the inside".


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor walzed out of the room leaving behind a still confused Shepard. "About your ship it dissapeared"

"Don't worry about it" replied the Timelord " it just needs to vent its pentup regeneration energy and all i'll need to do is set it down gently for some repairs , it'll turn up eventually when it finishes locking back onto my signal."

The intercom sounded.

"Shepard , we've picked up a emergency transmission, EDI's decoding it now" said Joker.

"I'll be right there" Shepard turned around to the Doctor "i need your word that you'll behave while your on my ship"

"Cross my hearts and hope to disintergrate" replied the Doctor grinning.

Epsilon Eridinus System

Systems Alliance/Citadel Space

The Iwo Jima Frigate/Class Ship

The comms officer ran down the helm of the ship to his captain. "Sir, we have received a transmission on the long range colony distress signal"the crewman managed to stammer. He waited for his officers response. When none came he continued "The Collecters ,usally jam the colony when they attack, this time we can catch them with their pants down, begging your pardon ma'am" he stammered. "Carry on" she said turning around.

The Normandy SR2

Approaching Mass Relay

Attican Verge

The doors slid aside as Shepard walked purposely into the navergation bridge. "Joker tell me you have something". The map in the middle of the room flickered and was replaced with EDI's holographic projection. "Commander, the data has just been decoded, standbye". A moment later the projection was replaced by a flickering projection of a woman. Her face was bruised and blood covered the left side of her face. gunfire sporadicly sounded in the background. "This is acting colonial governor Jessicca Song, we are under attack requiring immediate aid." A high pitched scream wailed and pure fear was easily read from her face. "Please anyone help us please". The image froze. "Message then repeats itself" EDI chimed in." "Just what you wanted for Christmas Shepard, another unstoppable killing machine on the loose" Joker added, but was unable to keep the obvious hint of terror from his voice.

"Joker set a path for the source of that transmission" Shepard ordered his voice hardening with commitment.

"Can I come?" came a excited voice from behind the Commander. Shepard slowly turned around and saw the Doctor standing by the door eating a apple. "What?" he asked innocently spraying pieces of fruit everywhere.

Terminus Systems

New Manchester

The Hammerhead settled gently inside the center of the colony its occupents spilling out before it even landed. Shepard aimed his rifle dirctly down the main street glancing at the windows at either side of him for potential targets. The rest of the team took up positions aound him ready for action. The Doctor nonchalantly walked past him and set of down the street, hand in pockets as if taking a stroll. "Where you going" shouted Shepard "the place is deserted".

"I know that" the Doctor shouted back not even turning round "i want to find out why." "Everyone follow that idiot before he hurts himself" Shepard said jogging after him. The Doctor smiled to himself. "I knew you would see sense."


	5. Chapter 5

New Manchester

Main settlement

6.30pm

The door was wrenched aside and orange sunlight filled the room.

"Thanks Grunt"

"I could have just smashed it aside, Shepard"

"Yes but how much of the wall would have gone too?"

The krogan shrugged "you would have had a bigger door."

"Shepard Commander" Legions artificial voice chimed in "we have detected anomalous background reading throughout the area but are unable to pinpoint the source."

"Roger that"

"Please confirm this roger"

"It means yes Legion"

Static filled the comm channel.

"Shepard, do you read me"

"Loud and clear Joker"

"I'm picking up another ship from the other side of the planet, I've engaged stealth systems, but you've got company"

Shepard turned around to his team.

"Everyone indoors now, i have a plan"

8.00 pm

The three Mako's dropped from the low flying transporter in an arrowhead formation. They hit the ground and skidded to a halt, still in precise formation, outside the town hall. Before the dust could settle the side hatches popped open and six in full battle armor poured out taking up positions on the sides of the street scanning the windows for hostiles.

Satisfied with the lack of hostiles one of the held up his hand. On command another dozen troopers moved out of the vehicles and proceeded to move down the street. As they approached the main building Shepard walked out into the middle of the road and held up his hand as if to stop them. The troops stopped and one of the whipped up his rifle to aim it at Shepard. He went down first from a blow by Samaras biotics which sent him and two others crashing into a wall at the other side of the street. Kasumi set off a flash bang and Garrus and Zaeed fired concussive shots into the milling crowd of confused soldiers.

Shepard waded through the mass of loose legs and heads, lashing out at those who tried to retain control of the situation despite the krogon tossing men aside like dolls. Shepard heard a click of a safety and turned around to the gun held at his head.

"Don't move" came the muffled artificial voice. Another click and Miranda Lawson's pistol was directly at the side of the troopers helmet.

"Do you think threatening me will stop me from shooting him." the armored man said. Sparks shot from his gun causing himto drop it in alarm.

"No, but a faulty primary mass accelerator might" came the Doctors confident reply, as he stood pointing his sonicscrew driver at the man.

"Marines stand down" ordered a female voice.

Shepard stiffened as he reconised the voice.

One of the troppers removed her helmet revealing a brunnete woman.

"Ash"

"You always seem to bring trouble, don't you skipper"


End file.
